Who's Who
Who's Who is a Perk-A-Cola in Call of Duty: Black Ops II in the Zombies game mode. It was first introduced in Die Rise and it costs 2000 points. The perk allows players to revive themself after they are downed - if downed, the player will take control of a doppelganger that can be used to revive the player's downed character or any other downed player in the match. If the player succesfully revives themselve they will keep all of the perks and equipment that they had before they got downed apart from Who's Who. The colour of this perk is dark blue, and the icon is two hands reaching for each other. If the player does not revive themselves before they bleed out but is still alive as the doppelganger then they will become the doppelganger but will lose all perks and equipment leaving them with only the Colt M1911. Perks and weapons can be bought while playing as the doppelganger. The double will spawn close to, but not near enough to see the player's body and will only have a Colt M1911. If both the original player as well as the clone are down simultaneously, then their teammates will need to revive both in order to revive the downed player. In solo mode however, being downed as the doppelganger counts as the death of a player, thus ending the game. In case of the player's body being killed in an action such as falling down an elevator shaft, the player will respawn again in the default spawn room with no perks and the M1911, maintaining their points. Location In Die Rise, the perk machine is located in one of two elevator shafts once the power is turned on. Either the shaft down the hall from the inital spawning area, or in another down below. The location varies between games and the machine shares the spawning points with the perk machine for Speed Cola. Appearance The appearance of the Who's Who Perk-A-Cola machine resembles a figure similar to a body, possibly relating to the secondary organism that is created when the Perk is used. It also has a Life Preserver around it, possibly due to the fact that the perk is mainly used to revive the original player. It also has a strange orb on top of the machine, with a hologram of a man reaching his arm out. Gallery Who's who uncap.png|Uncapping the Who's Who bottle. Whos who drink.png|Drinking the Who's Who. Marlton who.png|The original Marlton awaiting revival. Russman who.png|The original Russman awaiting revival. Trivia *If the clone is facing the player, the crosshairs will turn red. *When the clone is in action, all buildable parts will glow. *This is the third Perk-a-Cola to take effect when the player is down, the first being the solo version of Quick Revive and the second being Tombstone Soda. *While playing solo, if the player is downed with Who's Who and Quick Revive, after some time the Quick Revive will revive the player and he will keep all the perks except for Quick Revive and Who's Who. *After getting revived by yourself you will lose your Monkey Bombs. *In the song's Jingle, towards the end one can hear the singer cough. *Despite the fact that all equipment is lost upon controlling the clone, including weapons and such upon being downed and in the revival mode, Claymores are still able to be used. *Who's Who will deactivate the single-player version of Quick Revive, meaning if the player has both Quick Revive and Who's Who when they are downed, they will spawn as the clone, and if they die as the clone, the game is over (Quick Revive never was activated). This means that obtaining Random Perk Bottles in Single Player mode on Die Rise in an effort to obtain more than four perks is potentially dangerous because obtaining Who's Who will cancel out Quick Revive. *At the end of the jingle is possible to hear a siren. Achievement/Trophy I'm My Own Best Friend (10 ) - In Die Rise, revive yourself Category:Zombies Mode Category:Perks